My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic
July 8, 2017 (scheduled; Discovery Family) |Story by = |Written by = Rachel Vine and Dave Polsky |storyboard = Jeff Bittle, Jen Davreux, and Gloria Jenkins |featured = Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Juniper Montage |song(s) = |Previous = Movie Magic |Next = N/A}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic is the third of three 22-minute Equestria Girls specials. While initially announced for a Summer 2017 release on Netflix in the United States, it was later announced to premiere on Discovery Family on July 8, 2017. Production Details of this special were first revealed on a Polish website revealing the title as My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Magia lustra, odc. 3 and will be airing on Poland's teleTOON+ on May 28, 2017. When asked on Twitter on May 16, 2017 if a page of the special's alleged script was real, Gillian M. Berrow replied, "No." This special is to be included in the Shout! Factory DVD My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Magical Movie Night on August 8, 2017. Summary Discovery Family Channel "When Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria as a pony, she meets new pony Starlight Glimmer and agrees to bring her back through the mirror portal to experience life as a human girl at Canterlot High. However, while Sunset Shimmer is away, a revenge‐seeking Juniper Montage finds a beautiful hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic and it’s powerful enough to make things disappear into limbo, trapping them between two realms. Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer return to find the Mane 6 missing and Juniper Montage acting extremely suspicious. Will Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer save the girls, or are the Mane 6 lost in limbo for good?" Shout! Shout! Factory "As the pages in her journal run out, there's only one thing for Sunset Shimmer to do: return to Equestria to get a new journal! There, she meets Starlight Glimmer and agrees to bring her back to experience life at Canterlot High. But while Sunset Shimmer was away, a revenge‐seeking Juniper Montage finds a beautiful hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. Not only can it provide a window into another land, but if you push the right button, it can also make things disappear into limbo, trapped between the two realms!" Shout! Kids "As the pages in her journal run out, there’s only one thing for Sunset Shimmer to do: return to Equestria as a pony to get a new journal! There, she meets new pony Starlight Glimmer and agrees to bring her back through the mirror portal to experience life as a human girl at Canterlot High. However, while Sunset Shimmer is away, a revenge‐seeking Juniper Montage finds a beautiful hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. Not only can it provide a window into another land, but if you push the right button, It can also make things disappear into limbo, trapped between the two realms! Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer return to find the Mane 6 missing and Juniper Montage acting extremely suspicious. Will Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer save the girls, or are the Mane 6 lost in limbo for good?" Teletoon+ " " References